This invention relates to energy sensitive devices and more particularly to energy sensitive devices such as photovoltaic cells which are used to convert solar energy into electricity.
In commonly employed photovoltaic devices, amorphous silicon is used with a light transmissive conductor of tin oxide. This kind of transmissive conductor, while realizing reasonable performance in many cases, has made it difficult to improve the efficiency and the performance of the overall photovoltaic structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to enhance the efficiency of energy sensitive devices such as photovoltaic cells. Another object of the invention is to improve the performance of such devices beyond that associated with the use of standard, light transmissive tin oxide.